


When it doesn’t go to plan

by Peraltiagostylez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagostylez/pseuds/Peraltiagostylez
Summary: Jake and Amy’s relationship hits the rocks when an unplanned pregnancy gets in the way & a family connection to Jake arrives





	1. Chapter 1

Amy wakes up suddenly and holds onto her stomach, she pauses for a few seconds before rushing out of bed and goes to the bathroom, causing Jake to wake up and follow her. "Babe,You Okay?" He asked as he pulled her hair away from her face. Amy lent back against the wall panting and still feeling rough... "Yeah I'm fine, it's probably because I haven't eaten in a few hours" she got up and told Jake to get her a drink of water from the kitchen, Amy went back into bed whilst Jake left to get her a drink. Amy opened her phone and looked on her period tracker, she was 14 days late. She sighed and looked around the room before putting her phone back down. Jake came back with a glass of water, after giving it to Amy he went back into bed and fell back asleep straight away. Amy stayed awake fiddling with her hair 

—The Next Morning—

Amy and Jake arrived at the precinct, the journey was pretty silent and Jake was concerned about Amy. He asked Rosa to see if she was alright, Rosa managed to catch Amy whilst on break and had word with her "So everything's alright with you and Jake?" She asked as she sat down, Amy looked up "Why wouldn't it be?" She looked back down and put her hands on her mug. "Jake thinks he's done something wrong" Rosa replied "I mean you've barley spoke to any of us this morning" Amy looked around the room and by the door to make sure nobody was about to enter "I...I think...I think I'm pregnant" Amy stuttered, Rosa stayed silent before asking if she had taken a test, Amy shook her head and told Rosa that she had no tests at home as they weren't trying for a baby just yet. "We have some at home" Terry said as he walked in Amy and Rosa looked at eachother before looking up at Terry "You heard everything?" Amy panicked "Please don't tell Jake...just not yet" Terry promised not to tell anyone and made it clear that he was the only person who had overheard his conversation. He rang Sharon to bring a test over.

A few hours had past and Sharon came in with Ava, she covered up the real reason why she was really here and said that Ava wanted to see Jake, Sharon hands Ava to Jake and he starts to play with her, Amy watched from the other side of the room and smiled slightly. Sharon walked over to Amy and gave her the test without anybody seeing. Amy went to the bathrooms and sat in a cubicle. The three minutes felt like hours and Any nervously picked up the test whilst muttering "please don't be positive" Amy turned the test around and it read pregnant, Amy gulped as tears came down her eyes....


	2. Chapter 2

Amy stayed in the cubicle, Rosa came in after waiting outside for a while, "Amy you in here" she said knocking on the closed door. Amy came out and showed Rosa the test, Rosa froze before looking up, "So what are you going to do?" Rosa asked "It's early days I mean I'm literally a couple of weeks pregnant" Amy replies back looking down. Rosa told Amy to book an appointment with the doctors 

Rosa came back without Amy and told Jake that Amy had gone home as she was feeling unwell but reassured Jake that Amy wasn't mad with him. Holt came over to make sure things were okay, it was highly unlikely that Amy would leave early, she'd never leave no matter how ill she was. 

Jake arrived back a few hours later and saw Amy asleep on the couch, he went over and stroked her cheek. Amy woke up and looked at Jake before smiling slightly, Jake asked if she was okay. Amy lied and said she was feeling ill but will be back to work in a couple of days. 

The next day Amy managed to book a doctors appointment, Jake went off to work early and was finishing of a case so Amy knew that he'd be back late and didn't have to worry about him coming home throughout the day. At the doctors Amy sat in the waiting room nervously keeping Rosa updated via text. Amy was called in to the room and she sat on the chair, the doctor did a few quick tests and confirmed that she was pregnant. Amy stayed silent. 

Amy arrived back at the apartment, Rosa managed to get the afternoon off beforehand and it was just lucky timing that it had managed to be the same day as Amy's appointment, Amy let Rosa in. Rosa sat down whilst Amy got a leaflet out of her purse, she gave it to Rosa and Rosa flicked through before saying what she was doing isn't fair on Jake. Amy told Rosa that an abortion was for the best and Jake wouldn't find out.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a brand new week at the precinct and Amy was trying to act normal, the date for her abortion was on Wednesday. She managed to make things up with Jake over the weekend and he took her out to a restaurant, Amy was thankful that he was oblivious to the fact that she wasn't drinking alcohol. Holt called the squad in for a meeting. A perp was on the loose after escaping police custody, Amy assigned Jake,Charles and Rosa to the case.

Jake sat in the front passenger seat, whilst Rosa drove and Charles sat in the back, Charles wound Jake up by asking if him or Amy were trying yet, Rosa quickly spoke before Jake could "Leave them alone Charles" Jake was surprised "Wow, Rosa being kind" he joked and put his hand over his heart. Charles apologised and said nothing whilst Rosa focused on driving

Terry walked over to Amy's desk and sat down "So um when are you going to tell Jake" he said quietly so nobody could hear. "Shh people will hear and no I ain't not yet" she replied back whilst putting stuff into some files. "It's just a baby won't make a difference, if I'm honest I was scared when Sharon was pregnant with the twins and look promise me you went tell anyone but I wanted Sharon to get rid of them, she never knew but something made me realise that that little person in their is yours, and yours only. Someone you get to keep for your life, someone you get to see grow and someone you can help succeed, having the twins and Ava was the best things to happen to me & they still are. I wouldn't change it for the world" he walked off as Gina had noticed how long he'd been there. Amy held back tears and walked into the break room with her phone, she called the doctors, "Hi my names Amy Peralta...I'm just calling to cancel my abortion appointment with you" Amy smiled when her appointment was cancelled. She looked down and put her hands over her tiny bump and turned round. 

Amy jumped slightly and Jake looked at her not saying anything... "Jake I thought you were out?" Jake still didn't say anything and it became clear to Amy that he had heard everything "Jake please...I'm sorry okay!" She came towards him and lifted his hand up to hear heart but he flinched his hand. "How could you?" Jake muttered "I'm sorry babe look I wasn't sure what I was doing but after Terry told me about his worries about becoming a parent I had a change of heart" Amy started to cry a little and Jake walked out. 

It had been a few hours since Jake had found out the truth and he still wasn't talking to Amy, luckily nobody noticed the tension. Holt called everyone in to the briefing room for an update on the cases. Jake was still angry and started to fiddle with his pen, he began clicking it faster and faster annoying most people in the room, Terry snapped and told him to be quiet, Jake threw the pen across the room narrowly missing Hitchcock and Scully they flinched and looked at Jake "You trying to kill us or something" they joked. Jake couldn't keep his anger in anymore and lashed out "No but someone almost killed somebody" he walked to the front and Amy looked down "My wife...she almost killed our baby without even telling me she was PREGNANT" he took off his ring and threw it to Amy who had bursted into tears and stormed out, Gina followed him to make sure he was okay, and everyone else stayed in their seats in shock


	4. Chapter 4

Charles was in disbelief he couldn't believe what had gone on, Rosa was comforting Amy, Terry has gone to find Gina & Jake, Holt looked at Amy and Hitchcock & Scully we're just confused as usual. Charles went over to where Amy was sat "Why would you do that, Jake had the right to know.." Amy was in tears & Rosa told Charles to go as it was clear he was on Jakes side 

Jake went into the evidence room and slammed the door, Terry followed and opened the door "calm down" Jake was disappointed that Terry already knew about Amy's pregnancy "Shut up Terry, you knew along what Amy was doing" Terry folded his arms "I knew she was pregnant, I overheard a conversation between her and Rosa! But I didn't know about the abortion I promise" Jake froze before walking out of the evidence room, Charles was waiting for him, "Jake" he ran over and gave him a hug "Please don't end things with Amy, you guys are America's DREAM couple" he said as he looked at Jake who was clearly annoyed that Charles was still obsessive over his and Amy's relationship. "Just leave it Charles, I'm going home"

Jake arrived home and apartment was empty, he went into the kitchen and got a can of beer and sat down on the sofa turning on the tv before getting back up again and going into the bedroom, he jumped when he saw Amy lying down on the bed facing away from Jake, he hesitated before sitting next to her "I'm sorry" he looked at her and Amy sat up slowly. "It should be me who apologises, what I did was wrong, not even wrong just horrible" Amy put her hands on Jakes shoulders and looked him in the eye. "We can move on can't we" Jake didn't respond "Jake?" Amy has noticed something still wasn't right "I'm sorry Ames but we can't just get back together and act like this never happened...maybe we just need a break?" Amy shook her head "Jake please, I know what I did was wrong but we can get through this" Jake didn't say anything and walked out of the room & then the apartment. Amy sat on the bed and throw a cushion across the room In anger. 

A couple of hours later Jake was walking along the street and went to another apartment, he knocked on the door and was greeted by a young women. "Who are you" she replied "I could ask you the same thing" Jake replied "I'm Abbie" the girl said looking up at Jake. Jake was confused to why there was a young British girl living there, she only looked around 19 and there was no way she'd be able to live alone so soon. "Jake what are you doing here?" Roger moved Abbie out of the way, "Me and Amy aren't together anymore" Abbie was listening to the whole conversation "Who's Amy?" She looked at Jake... "and who are you?...some random girl from England" Abbie folded her arms "he's my dad" she pointed to Roger "Anyways this Amy girl...what did she do?" Roger had noticed Jake was uncomfortable "So this is another one of your half sisters...she's definitely the youngest & last one ok.." Roger introduced Abbie to Jake and explained why she was here. "Abbie has a huge fallout with her mum, she had no other family members and her friends didn't want her to stay" Jake scoffed "So she flew all the way to New York?" Abbie rolled her eyes "got a problem with that? And you still haven't told me about this Amy chick" Jake finally came in after being stood by the door, he had nothing but what he was wearing and his phone which had several missed calls from Amy and a few from Charles. Jake sat down on the couch and Roger sat next to him, Abbie stayed standing up but leant forward on the couch. "Amy is pregnant" Jake paused "Congrats..." Abbie replied "She almost got an abortion without telling me, and that's when I got told she was actually pregnant" Jake blurted it out and Abbie & Roger didn't know what to do or say.

It was the next day and Jake slept on the couch, Jake woke up and went to the kitchen, Roger was sat there dressed up in a suit. "Going somewhere?" Jake asked "Yeah I need to go away for a while....something happened last night and I need to go immediately...you wouldn't mind looking after Abbie for a few days?" Jake was taken aback, "she'll have to stay here whilst I'm at work" Roger shook his head, "She's not staying in some apartment she barley knows and is definitely not wondering the streets of New York by herself, you'll have to take her with you" Roger said as he stood up and got his bags.... Jake watched him as he left

Jake got to work at 8:50 and Abbie followed behind him, "Arrested someone already?" Holt said coming over to him, "Look Amy's here, she's out on a case with Rosa at the moment...things are obviously going to be very awkward between the pair of you and pretty much the whole squad...but please try and keep professional after all we are adults not kids" Jake told Abbie to go into the break room he gave her some money for the vending machines "Who's that?" Charles walked over "please don't say you've moved on already" Jake looked at Charles "Ew,no she's my half sister I have to baby sit her for a few days" Charles apologised and asked about Amy.... Jake told him and Holt that they are on a break and they won't know how long it would be.

Jake was hurting inside, deep deep down he loved Amy, but at the same time she hurt him, he's confused to why she didn't confide in him first before anyone else.

The day was going great and better than how Jake had suspected it to be, Amy and Rosa returned with their perp. Rosa took him to the interrogation room whilst Amy went to report back to Holt, the tension within the squad was very tense, that meaning everyone apart from Hitchcock and Scully as they had no clue what was going on. Amy saw Gina and Charles was at her desk, to avoid any conflict she went into the break room. Abbie was laid on the sofa watching Netflix on her phone, Amy saw and questioned who she was and why she was here

"Hello...umm who are you" Abbie removed her headphones "Huh?" Amy repeated herself "I said who are you and what are you doing here" Abbie smiled at Amy "My names Abbie....Abbie Peralta I'm Jakes half sister, and yes before you ask I'm from England and not I don't know the Queen...and you are?" Amy stayed quiet for a while, before hesitating "I'm Amy" Abbie sat up abruptly "Amy Santiago-Peralta?" Amy nodded before Abbie stood up and got closer to her "That bitch who tried to abort my brothers baby...without even telling him she was pregnant" Amy managed to get past Abbie and left the break room and head towards the stairs, Abbie followed out "Don't run away from me" people started to notice and Terry,Gina &Rosa came over to try and break up the fight, whilst Charles ran to find Jake. Abbie was aware that people were around her but she still carried on "Listen to me Amy...cause believe me you won't want to mess with me" Amy turned around "Why do you even care? You didn't even know he existed until 5 seconds ago and neither did he, stop acting like you've known him the whole of your life... you’re only here cause your father couldn’t keep it in his pants" Abbie's anger got to her and she pushed Amy.... 

Amy was near the stairs and was unable to control her balance, she fell and landed at the bottom

"Amy!" Screamed Jake as he ran down to see if she was okay, the others ran down... "Ames wake up....call an ambulance someone please" Jake held her in his arms and looked up at Abbie who was also in tears"I didn't mean it I'm so so sorry she just something about Dad and...”


	5. Chapter 5

Jake sat beside Amy's hospital bed holding onto her hands, Amy gained consciousness and began to wake up, "Ames?" Jake noticed Amy had woken up, "What happened..Jake the baby" Jake looked at her and "They haven't done any tests yet, they said they'd do it once you were awake..." 

The doctors came in and wheeled Amy along to another room Jake came in and sat next to her. The doctor began to scan Amy's bump, he didn't say anything and there was still no heartbeat. Amy turned to take and cried "Jake.." the doctor smiles and the sound of the baby's heart beat made everyone relived, Jake continued to look at the screen, that was his little girl or his little boy. 

They were just a tiny thing & that was going to be his & Amy's for the rest of his life, he always wanted to give his child the best in life and be there for him cause he knows what it feels like. Jake was still torn over what Amy did to him, but he'd never imagine having kids with anybody else, he wanted to share the experience with her. Amy was smiling and in tears she thought it was going to end badly, she turned to Jake and he looked at her, it was the first time he'd looked at her properly since they'd fallen out. Jake had asked the doctor to give them some space, they both watched the doctor leave. "That's are Baby in there Ames" Jake said to Amy as he took her hand and placed it onto his, Amy was confused. "J..Jake? I thought you hated me.. Jake brought Amy's hand up to his chest and held it there, "I'd never hate you, Ames...what you did hurt me, but I can't let it get in the way of us...and our baby" Jake smiled at her and Amy pulled herself up and began to kiss Jake, "I love you so much" Amy said rubbing Jakes cheeks,

"I love you too...so much" Jake replied Jake and Amy arrived back at their apartment, Amy put the baby scan on the fridge with the magnet they got from their honeymoon & Jake makes countdown for the baby who was due in October, the pair later snuggled up on the couch watching tv.


	6. Chapter 6

—9 months later—Everything had gone smoothly for Jake & Amy since the start of the pregnancy, Jake made sure that he worked extra hard & still managed to spend some time with Amy whilst she was off on maternity, Abbie had now moved in with the pair after Roger left again. Abbie and Amy made up a few months after the incident.It was the yearly Halloween heist and Amy came in despite being overdue, Abbie also came in to see what the hype was. "It's the 8th annual heist,that's right 8 years running and not one person has one twice, First it was me" Jake said pointing to himself, "then it was holt, followed by Amy, and then Gina...nobody really knew who one 2017's...”

Jake continued before he was interrupted by Charles "America's dream couple" he gazed at Amy and Jake before getting excited again "who are about to have a baby!!" Amy glanced at Charles and rolled her eyes, she loved Charles, he was sweet & wouldn't hurt anyone but she was worried that he'd meddle with her child's life, after all he had wanted Amy to get pregnant from day 1 of her dating Jake.   
"Charles can I get on with my speech?" Jake looked at his best friend who nodded and Jake continued. "then Terry won...don't know how that's even possible" he looked At the pair who were slumped in their chairs. "Nor do we" Scully replied. "Okay is this years heist will be competing for this..." Jake held up a diamond. "Is that a real one?" Terry questioned "Yup it's from Ho..." Jake said before he was interrupted by Holt "That's mine...and yes it's real but not the most expensive" Rosa sighed "Why are we competing for that?" Abbie was confused "What's the point...I mean you obviously stole it from Holts house "she folded her arms. "Can we just get on with this heist, y'all are boring me to death" Gina muttered at back of the room. "Fine" Holt said "But as long as you give it back when you win...I mean if you win" 

Jake watched Holt has he finished speaking, "Okay the teams this year are, me and Abbie and Charles, Amy,Gina & Rosa, Terry,Holt, Scully and Hitchcock.The squad got competitive as usual, it was now three hours until midnight and nobody had one yet, the diamond was placed in a glass box in the meeting room & nobody had secured it properly, Gina had suggested that Amy could pretend to go into labour, the plan went ahead however Terry could see it was fake & whilst confronting Amy,Gina and Rosa, Holt went into Gina's secret room to secure the diamond. He hid it in his office behind a cupboard that had a secret passage. 

Although this was uncovered through a live stream which Abbie managed to hide a camera in the office and stream it to Jake and Charles, they were caught by the others and diamond was put back into the box, the squad separated around the precinct, Amy and Charles were in the evidence room. "So what names have you got planned" Charles turned to Amy... "Is it Charlie? It'll work with both genders" Amy rolled her eyes "We have decided but we want to tell everyone when the baby arrives "Oh okay" Charles stayed silent before jumping a little when Amy seemed to be in pain . "Charles... the baby" Amy held onto her stomach "Not this again Amy!" Charles looked down at her believing it was fake "Charles I'm serious" Amy winced "Sorry Amy but I'm gonna get there before you" He ran out of the room thinking Amy would follow, Charles was set on getting the diamond and locked the door so Amy couldn't escape, Amy held onto her stomach and was in bad pain


	7. Chapter 7

Amy had no clue how long she had been in the evidence room, nobody came past since Charles left, Amy had no phone or anything that could be used as a form of communication, she was too weak to scream or shout, Amy began to have double vision before blacking out.

The door unlocked and Abbie came in "Losers" she muttered under her breath. She brought the diamond closer to her and placed it on one of the boxes. As she turned round she saw Amy lying on the floor. "Oi Amy get up" Abbie stared at Amy was beginning to wake up again, "Amy?" Abbie rushed to her side, Amy was still having contractions and held onto Abbie's hand breathing heavily. "Amy? You okay?" Abbie questioned her again. "the baby...it's coming" Amy managed to scream louder, Terry was nearby and rushed in "Shit" he said as he saw Amy on the ground "Get Jake...I'll stay here with Amy" Terry instructed Abbie and she ran out to find Jake. 

Both Jake and Charles were sat in the break room and saw Abbie rush in "Jake it's Amy...she's gone into labour" Charles looked up "Yeah right, she tried to fool me earlier" Abbie rolled her eyes..."I'm serious"she ran back towards the evidence room and Jake followed. Jake entered the evidence room and saw his wife in pain on the floor he rushed to her side and assured her everything was going to be okay, Rosa,Gina and Holt also followed in behind, whilst Charles,Hitchcock and Scully waited in the briefing room. 

Abbie began to ring the ambulance however it was clear the baby would make it before they arrived. Gina and ran out to find some towels and pillows whilst Terry and Rosa listen to Abbie about what they had to do. Jake stayed by Amy comforting her. "Amy you need to listen to Terry and I" Rosa looked up at her "Breathe heavily and push as hard as you can" Abbie said and Terry repeated to make sure that Amy could hear she. Amy did what she was told "It hurts so bad" she panted.. "Babes your doing fine" Jake said as he held Amy's hand tighter, Amy continued to push harder... "I can see a head...just one more push" Rosa looked back up at Amy as Gina and Holt returned. 

Holt gave Jake a pillow to place behind Amy. "The ambulance is on its way" Abbie shouted. Gina instructed Abbie to wait outside for the ambulance, Abbie rushed outside and Charles caught up with her "This is my fault...Jakey will hate me and I'll never see their baby" Charles panicked, "You didn't know it was really anyone could've made that mistake even Jake" Abbie said, she wasn't really paying attention and was more focused on waiting for the ambulance 

Back in the evidence room, Amy continued to push. The baby came out and there was a sigh of relief, Amy sat back as she heard the baby crying whilst Rosa took the baby and Terry cut the umbilical cord. Jake stood up with a towel and wrapped the baby inside. "It's a baby girl" Rosa smiled "Jake sat back down holding onto his daughter before giving her to Amy, the Paramedics came in and lifted Amy into a wheelchair, Jake held his daughter again and followed Amy to the ambulance At the hospital, Amy and Jake were finally alone with their baby girl, Amy cradled her close and Jake sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her small cheeks. "What should we name her?" Jake asked looking at his wife, then his daughter "I was thinking Lucia Valentina" Amy smiled "I love it" Jake said as he played with Amy's hair "You are going to make the best mom ever" "And you are going to make be the best Dad ever" Amy smiled as she kissed Jake


End file.
